


Surrender

by revolutionsoftheheart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionsoftheheart/pseuds/revolutionsoftheheart
Summary: A dark twist on the prompt "Kissing under the rain." Written for the OQ Prompt Party.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This went to a very dark place.

Wind swirls through the forest. It circles around trunks and branches and foliage, sweeps along the ground and under clothes, making trees like bodies shiver in its wake. Under the pressure this incessant gale, the weakest of stems bend and crack. Above Regina's head, a few leaves detach themselves from a low hanging branch, quickly carried far away by the current of air. She huddles closer to Robin, looking for a modicum of warmth where there is very little left, to ward off the chill of the night. Goosebumps flare on her skin. To her left, a dangling weeping willow shuffles loudly.

She should move, find them a safe place to hide.

A raindrop falls on her cheeks. Another hits her forehead, her arm, her hand. Her arm again. It's only a matter of seconds before a torrential downpour washes over the forest, mixing with earth and dirt and blood, soaking their clothes and becoming one with her tears.

"Regina!"

Somewhere in the distance, Snow White calls out to her, but she does not respond.

"Regina!"

The rain rattles harder against the ground, muffling her step-daughter's voice and every other sound around her, not that there are many to listen to. They're so deep within the forest they can't hear the roar of cars as they drive past on the road. People who think they can reach the townline before the world becomes dark. Insects and animals have long since deserted this place, sensing danger and doing what instinct dictates: running away.

Only humans are be crazy enough to run towards certain peril.

"Regina!"

The voice is closer now; soon, she'll have to move.

She pushes herself up on her elbow, leaning over Robin's body and bringing a palm to his cheek. Colour has drained from his face even more since she last looked at him. Regina chokes on a sob, closing her eyes at the sight of his pallor, but the image is burned upon her retinas, never to be forgotten. The memory of his eyes, ever so blue but void of their usual spark, staring out into the heavens above with a blank expression draws yet another whimper from her throat.

Her wet hair falls on either side of her face as she leans forward, pressing her lips to his in one final, desperate attempt at bringing him back. Her magic had failed her earlier and it's useless now, for no kiss can bring back someone who is already gone.

Despite already knowing the truth, she doesn't let go, pours every ounce feeling she arbours for this man into the kiss, sitting a little more upright to free her right hand and clasp the other side of his face. Her mouth releases his for a breath before she busses ther lips anew, again, and again, and again, hoping for a change, for a miracle to happen every time she vainly tries the same kind of trick that has brought Snow and Charming back so many times.

It's her defeated wail that finally allows her step-daughter to find them, Regina sobbing into Robin neck as she holds his limp body on her lap. White-knuckled fists clutch his jacket, holding on for dear life as David tries to pull her away, Snow yelling into her ear over the torrents of water that they can't stay here, they have to go, there's still a chance they can outrun the curse.

The sky is black, dark clouds snuffing the light out of the stars, and everything that was once pure and beautiful is dead. The storm is upon them; there is no place to run. Magic is coming that will destroy all the realms.

It's the end of the world.


End file.
